


Artist and Subject

by MayQueen517



Series: The Old Guard Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Joe humors him every single time because he likes to see him fake sleep, M/M, Nicky pretends to be asleep a lot so he can watch Joe, Unbeta'd, cross posted from tumblr, not a cuddle meme prompt but it gets to live here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: The pause of the charcoal pencil lets Nicky know that he’s the subject of this particular drawing, as he has been of so many before.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944751
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	Artist and Subject

**Author's Note:**

> My friend nintendochoi on Tumblr prompted me with a "draw me like one of your french girls" prompt for these two annndddd it turned into one of the most popular things I have written, so that's delightful! Because I Don't Trust Tumblr, I decided to archive it here, just in case.

The scratching of pencil against paper wakes Nicky up. It’s a familiar sound, made more familiar by the relaxed form beside him. Joe sketches with slow sweeping lines, using his finger to smudge the charcoal and Nicky watches him sleepily.

Dim light from a candle nearby washes Joe in bronze light and Nicky wants him so badly he thinks that perhaps he will burst from it. His curls are longer than they have been in years and Nicky spares a thought to his own hair, steadily growing as they enjoy time away from the team and just for each other.

On his stomach with his head pillowed on his arms, Nicky doesn’t have to move much to enjoy the play of muscles under skin that he knows every inch of. Joe hums to himself, a slight smear of charcoal under his lip from where he’s touched himself absently, deep in thought.

Nicky smiles to himself, wanting to reach and touch Joe’s warm skin beyond the bare thigh pressed against Nicky. He wants to bury his face into his neck and taste the sweat from their lovemaking earlier. Joe murmurs to himself, eyes on the page and Nicky closes his eyes in feigned sleep when he sees Joe shift.

As much as he wants to wrap his arms around his love, he can’t bring himself to disturb him. The pause of the charcoal pencil lets Nicky know that he’s the subject of this particular drawing, as he has been of so many before. Joe shifts down, pushing at the sheet and Nicky finds he’s curious about what Joe is doing until Joe sits back.

“I know you are not asleep, hayati,” Joe says, as Nicky’s eyes slip open. He looks up to see Joe smiling down at him. Nicky laughs softly, rubbing his face into his arms.

“I wanted to watch you.”

“Oh, well, that is a mutual feeling,” Joe says, smiling warmly.

“Am I going to disturb you if I roll over?” Nicky asks, as Joe shifts, examines the sketch, biting his lip. He holds a finger up, adding a few more sketched in details and offers it up for Nicky to see. Nicky sees the line of his back, the moles that Joe has lovingly smudged into place and the curve of his ass under the sheet. As ever, Nicky doesn’t know what to make of the love that pours out of every drawing Joe puts to paper.

“You can roll over now and I can draw something else,” Joe suggests, grinning impishly as Nicky laughs. He rolls over, stretching. Joe puts his sketchbook on the nightstand, far away from the candle and he wipes at his hands on a nearby rag. The sheet just covers Nicky’s thighs and Nicky watches Joe gaze over him, a prickle of want sparking through him.

“What if I want to draw you?” Nicky asks as Joe slides his hands along Nicky’s rib cage.

“Then I would model for you for the rest of our days,” Joe says as Nicky shakes his head, grinning fondly as Joe kisses him. Nicky sinks into it with a soft sigh, enjoying the taste of Joe and the feeling of their hearts beating together as they have so many times over the years. Winding his arms around Joe, he settles closer, holding him as tight as he can, sighing softly, content.

**Author's Note:**

> I am ALWAYS taking prompts over on Tumblr at [CactusDragon517](https://cactusdragon517.tumblr.com/) so please feel free to come leave me a prompt or just chat!!


End file.
